


Colors

by bigbilliamdenbro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, The ending's kinda sad, im really bad at tagging im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Mike Hanlon was all the colors.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rather sad ending plus for being so terrible at tagging AND writing summaries.

_Mike Hanlon was red._

He was red when he noticed the things bullies were saying to you and didn’t hesitate once before picking up a fight with them, anger rushing through him as he tried to protect you.

He was red when it took you all your strength and Bill’s help to stop him, when even when you managed to calm him down and tell him you were fine, he kept muttering under his breath for them to watch out

_Mike Hanlon was yellow._

He was yellow when he took you to his grandfathers farm and walked with you through the flower fields, the sunlight hitting his skin with a beautiful glow as you smiled at him, knowing you would remember this moment forever.

He was yellow when he saw you goofily smiling when petting the sheep, when the look on your face when he held your hand and said he loved you for the first time made him feel something he never had before.

_Mike Hanlon was purple._

He was purple when the both of you sneaked out to look at the starry sky in a summer night, and laid there, shoulder on shoulder, hand in hand, on the grass, as you watched the stars and you pointed out the constellations to him.

He was purple when he looked at you, focused on your explanation of one of the various constellations you taught him about, hand up, pointing to the sky, and he thought about how lucky he was to have you.

_Mike Hanlon was brown._

He was brown when you had a fight with your parents over a bad grade and came to him restraining a cry. He held you in a tight hug and listened carefully as you explained what happened.

He was brown when he wiped your tears and kissed your forehead, and told you everything would be fine, and he would be with you no matter what, and comforted you with sweet nothings and quick kisses.

_Mike Hanlon was blue._

He was blue when comforted you the day you were told you would have to move out of Derry.

He was blue when you buried your face in his chest, crying as you didn’t know what to expect, not wanting to ever leave him, and he smiled sadly at you, crying silently too, knowing you had no choice but still wanting you to stay.

_Mike Hanlon was all the colors._

He was everything you ever needed him to be, and was always there for you as much as you were for him.

And you loved him. God, you loved him. And he loved you too. So of course he wiped his tears and told you it was all fine, because all he wanted was to make you feel better.

_Because that’s who he is._

But the day you left, all color left him.

He held you on a tight hug and kissed you goodbye, whispering “I love you” a million times, as if scared you would forget it.

Forget  _him._

He watched with eyes full of tears as the car went farther and farther until it was gone.

Until  _you_ were gone.

And he was left there, alone.

_That day, Mike Hanlon was gray._

Because all the colors he had ever been, he had been because of  _you._


End file.
